


Blush

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a post I replied to on Tumblr. Courfeyrac/Marius/Cosette dirty threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

Courfeyrac was grinning where he settled on Marius and Cosette’s couch, Marius seated next to him and Cosette set a bowl of fruit in front of them and settled in her own chair.  ”Did you enjoy dinner?”

"I did!" Courfeyrac said brightly. "Your cooking is fucking  _fantastic,_ Cosette. And your ass was fine when you were helping her put out the plates, darling.” He added, patting Marius’ shoulder. His cheeks tinged a very slight pink, and Cosette’s lips quirked into a smile. 

She liked to see Marius smile at the best of times, but she  _loved_  to see him blush.

”Thanks.” Marius managed to get out. Cosette and Marius had had sex with Courfeyrac together before, and Cosette would never cease to be amused with how flustered Courfeyrac could get her husband.

Courfeyrac looked to Cosette, as if asking her permission, and Cosette gave a subtle nod. Of the three of them, Marius was most definitely the sub. “You okay with a bit of play tonight?” Courfeyrac voiced the question, looking to Marius.

He nodded desperately, but said nothing. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing? Look at these rosy cheeks.” Courfeyrac purred, patting his cheek, and Marius gave a soft sound. “I prefer them hollowed while you suck my cock, though, I’ve got to say.” Marius whimpered, and now his cheeks were a bright red, burning with heat. Cosette moved forwards, sitting on Marius’ other side.

Her and Courfeyrac both leaned in, each putting their mouth to Marius’ ear so he could feel their breath, warm, on his skin, and so both could whisper for the sake of seeing him squirm.

"You little fucking slut." Courfeyrac purred, and Marius moved his hands, unsure as to where to drop them, until Cosette and Courfeyrac each took one each.

"We’re going to make you scream, Marius." Cosette promised, her voice as sweet as it ever was. "We’re going to make you see stars."

"Oh, I’d say so. I’m gonna fuck that ass of yours pretty hard." Courfeyrac added, and Marius wriggled in his place. 

"Going to ride your cock."

"Gonna spank that ass of yours."

"Going to stop you from orgasming, keep you edge."

"Play with your nipples."

"Bite at your lips."

"Pull on that hair of yours." Courfeyrac ruffled it, and Cosette reached out, palming over Marius’ cock where it was hard below the fabric of his trousers. Marius let out a soft whimper, dropping his head back and baring his neck, and Courfeyrac took advantage to lean closer and bite at the newly exposed skin. 

“ _Please-“_ The word from Marius’ lips was more than a little desperate, and Courfeyrac and Cosette both laughed at him, and that just made Marius wriggle a little more. Courfeyrac sucked a mark on the skin just below the line of Marius’ jaw, his right hand cleverly working on the buttons of his shirt.

Cosette’s hands worked on his fly, and once his jeans were undone, both Courfeyrac and Cosette withdrew their hands. “Get up and take your clothes off.” The two of them said together, and Marius  _jumped_  to his feet, shucking his shirt and his jeans off as quickly as he could manage, throwing his underwear onto the pile too.

"Please, please, I want-"

"Oh, he wants, he wants." Courfeyrac teased. "Naughty boy." Marius stumbled forwards again, and Courfeyrac pulled him into his lap, spreading his legs over Courfeyrac’s own. Cosette dropped onto her knees on the ground, dipping to lick a stripe up Marius’ cock.

He yelped, grinding his ass back against Courfeyrac’s cock in the process of bucking his hips. “Slut.” Courfeyrac murmured in his ear, nipping at the lobe of it as his thumbs toyed with the younger man’s nipples.

"Fuck, fuck,  _please_ -” Marius started begging in a stream of desperate whines as Cosette took his cock completely into her mouth, bobbing her head and making him moan between needy pleas for more attention.

She swirled her tongue over his cock as Courfeyrac pinched at his nipples and drew yelps of pain from his mouth. Marius wriggled until Cosette put her hands on his hips and stopped him still, and from there Marius’ noises only got louder and more plaintive. 

Marius came and Cosette didn’t swallow - Courfeyrac handed her a tissue to spit into from behind him. Marius trembled, taking in heavy little gasps and tipping his head back against Courfeyrac’s shoulder. 

"Th-thought you were gonna make me scream?" Marius managed to get out between breaths, and Cosette chuckled, putting her hands on his knees and looking up at him with a sweet smile.

"Just you wait until we get upstairs." She said brightly, and Marius took in a small gasp. 

"Go now?"

Courfeyrac laughed, reaching to grasp at Marius’ spent cock and jerk it with his hand, making him let out sharp, desperate little sounds at the touches on his oversensitive skin. “Isn’t he a desperate little whore, this husband of yours?”

"He’s the best of them." Cosette returned, and Marius’ cheeks flushed a pretty scarlet again.

"Upstairs?" He requested again, and Cosette and Courfeyrac snorted at him before helping him up and moving to lead him up the stairs. 


End file.
